


A Year in a Life

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: A year of prompts fulfilled in one sentence stories.





	A Year in a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



> Happy birthday Frankles!  
> It's been approximately one year since I met you and I started participating in the holmes_minor community. This is to celebrate your birthday and the year of work you've done there.

**Hand Utensils**  
Their housekeeper did not approve of her spoons used as makeshift percussion instruments to accompany Holmes’ fiddle playing. 

**Learning Something New**  
Watson tripped walking up the stairs after hearing something unexpected from Mrs Hudson’s quarters. 

**Tales of the Unexpected**  
Mrs Hudson prepared herself for the expected messy room after Holmes had been focused on a case, and nearly fainted when no mess was found. 

**The Way They Were & The Way They Weren't**  
I, John H. Watson, solemnly swear that all dates and facts are true and not adulterated - except for all of the short stories and novels I’ve written here. 

**Pick a precious stone or metal**  
The bed in the Golden Pig creaked while accepting the frame of a weary doctor. 

**Revelations**  
Wine loosened the tongues of the two men, and revelations of having formal ballet classes or bonsai trimming proficiency was met with giggles. 

**The violet**  
Watson smiled at the flowers in his hand as he walked home to Mary from a busy day at his practice. 

**The March of Time**  
Holmes’ words of ‘It makes you look distinguished’ echoed in Watson’s head as he inspected the latest crop of grey hairs in his mustache and hairline. 

**Transformation**  
The arrival tea and scones from Mrs. Hudson and improved the outlook on this wet and dreary day. 

**Ne'er cast a clout till May be out**  
Watson shivered at the train station wishing he had brought his heavier jacket for this case. 

**Mistaken Identity**  
Were the bloody footprints from a giant rat that walked across the Sumatran victim?

 **Ruby**  
The post contained: bills, pleas for help, and a the thank you card with a very stale piece of cake from a client whose stolen ruby engagement ring was located by Holmes. 

**Small Moments of Happiness**  
The sky broke and a rainbow traveled across the pastoral landscape, and the weary Holmes and Watson briefly stood at the end of a rainbow.


End file.
